


Gods' Fate

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series, Steins;Gate
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the Secret Gadget Laboratory returns to the Beta Worldline, a new road to Steins Gate is found and proposed. But it may be a longer, more treacherous path than before.A Persona/Steins;Gate fanfic. It contains spoilers for all of Steins;Gate and Steins;Gate 0, featuring a character from Persona 3, with the plot-style of Persona 5 the Royal.Rating bumped up to mature, just to be safe.
Relationships: Okabe Rintarou | Hououin Kyouma/Makise Kurisu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Counterstrike (pt. 1)

**Author's Note:**

> How much you wanna bet how far I'll get before I abandon this fanfic as I've done with every other fanfic I've written prior to this?

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D8Nw53ytCxQ / Counterstrike P5S]

"Hououin! Watch out! The enemies suddenly have gotten stronger... They're calling for back up!"

"Fwahaha... As if they could keep up with the FGL! Warrior, now!" Pulling out my handgun, I fired one shot at the distorted beast to distract it away from my ally, Suzuha who I call 'Warrior' within the Metaverse.

"Good timing!" Suzuha says, before jumping in to strike the enemy with a powerful dive kick.

As the fight escalates in action, I begin to think of my next action. That's when I saw Minato- who we call Blue- move in to distract the enemy.

"Orpheus! Agidyne!" He rips off his mask and hits the enemy with a powerful burst of flames. That opened up a great opportunity for our main elemental attacker, Flora. Or, my childhood friend, Mayuri.

"Flora, now's your chance!" Our navigator, Daru, or how we call him as Tome. "OK!" Flora responds back, before taking out her staff and strikes with a basic version of the Garu attacks. She's unique in the fact her weapon is meant purely for elemental attacks.

The twin-headed beast of the former shadow swung its tail around, forcing all of us to fall back. Flora wasn't as lucky, but Lukako- or how we call him, Fan, protects her. "Mayushii!" He called out, jumping to move Mayuri out the way.

"Mona, is there anything else!?" I called out for the 'cat', who was standing right next to me. "This shadow form isn't anything we've ever seen... I'm not even sure if we can beat it! There has to be a weak spot, though." He says, giving his opinion.

I looked around and saw a chandelier with spikes attached to the bottom of it. If we could cut it down, it could knock the shadow down. "Queen, find a way up and cut down the Chandelier! We'll buy you time!" I called out to Faris, who we call Queen here.

"OK, Nya! Queen will find a way up, nya!" She speaks using her usual language and tries taking the pillars of the colosseum to climb up. I listened intently on the battle, before hearing the cry of pain from Oracle, who in the real world is Yuki. "Oracle!" "Yuki-tan!"

Both I and Daru cried out at the same time, and I knew I had to move fast. But the monster was purely focused on me, Mona, and Blue. We'd need someone else to help her. "Warrior, help Oracle!" I called out to Suzuha, and it seems she understood as she moved towards Yuki.

As Faris continued to climb the pillar to the upper spectator's benches, we noticed additional shadows spewing in from all angles. "If we can take out the commander, that'll stop the shadows coming in!" Morgana explained, hoping he was right, the three of us here continued to distract the beast as the others either fought the other shadows or continued the assault on the beast.

"Hououin! We can't keep this up!" Lukako shouted out. "Any day now, Queen!" Minato shouted out, pointing to our resident cat-thief on the Chandelier, prepared to claw it down. "OK, nya!" Faris responds, cutting it down. It was a direct hit to the beast's weak point on his head.

"The enemy is dazed! Now's your chance for an All-Out Attack!" Daru proclaimed, as we gathered around the enemy and prepared to strike. "Understood! Everyone, let's do this!" I shouted out, commanding our team.

We are the Phantom Thieves, we steal the hearts of those who choose to wrong us. We fix society.

We are the Secret Gadget Laboratory.

" **Frankenstein!** "


	2. Select of Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Steins;Gate and Steins;Gate 0 spoilers from here on out. You have been warned.)
> 
> 20XX, August 17th.
> 
> The IBN 5100 was used successfully to delete the existence of the very first D-Mail from SERN's database. With this, Okabe and the first three members have returned to the Beta worldline... But at what cost?

I clicked enter.

I clicked enter.

I clicked enter.

No matter how many times I ran that fact through my head, I couldn't even accept it.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3hFADGCAhkg / Believe Me]

Christina- No, Kurisu, she just came in. She abandoned her flight to say goodbye to me.

And I didn't even say goodbye back.

Her figure, at the door... It was gone. There wasn't anyone there anymore.

Daru was standing next to me. Mayuri was behind me. The room hadn't changed too much.

I gently touched the shoulder of my coat... Kurisu had sewed it up when it was torn. However...

It's gone now. The bumpy stitches are gone. My coat was never torn.

No trace of the pink thread.

Nothing.

She's gone.

Every trace of Makise Kurisu has vanished from this world.

The Time Leap Machine is gone. All that remains is the PhoneWave (name subject to change). Laboratory Gadget 008. The gadget that brought this tragedy.

The 20 days Kurisu was here, all of her traces were gone.

There were no lab members 004 to 008.

Just the three of us, Okabe Rintaro, Mayuri Shiina, and Itaru Hashida.

I noticed the other two looking at me.

"...Say, who was Lab Member 004?" I asked. I knew the answer, of course, but I needed to be sure.

As expected, both of them were confused. "Okarin, the lab doesn't have 004 people, right-?" Mayuri said.

"Or could it be an unrevealed fourth member? I'm OK with it as long as it's a little girl." Daru said. I replied with "no".

Even though I knew it would be like this, it hurt. It hurt me emotionally more than it ever did.

The fact that my two most trusted friends forgot the existence of someone we knew for so long was frightening. Very frightening.

Only I know "Lab Member 004, Makise Kurisu". In this world.

I will never forget. I will never forget her, I will carry on her memory.

Now, for our triumph. Even though I can't make the final checks yet.

Even though I had to make so many sacrifices.

Even so, I won this fight.

Because I was able to save Mayuri.

"Fu, fufu, fuuuhahaha!" I laughed, like a madman.

Mayuri and Daru stare at my abrupt and sudden laughter.

"Here and now, the outcome of the Last Crusade has been decided! I myself, the insane mad scientist, Hououin Kyoma, having an IQ of 170, rivaling that of Einstein, have opposed every attack by the 'Organization', as well as by SERN, and have manipulated space-time itself for a complete triumph! I surely am an existence equal to god!" I ranted on, parading my victory over SERN. The organization that would've controlled this world in 2036, in the Alpha worldline.

"And thus, this great horizon upon which we have arrived in the world in which our ambitions are made manifest! The structure of the world's control has been reset, and a future of chaos awaits! This, too, is Steins-"

"Okarin?" Mayuri said, thinking something, who gently embraced me. Without knowing why, I froze. Daru was also looking blankly. Mayuri looks up at my face, a gentle, calming smile.

"It's okay now." She said. In confusion, I replied, "Wha... What are you saying? I was magnificently proclaiming our triumph--"

"But... Okarin, your face looks like you're about to cry..."

I was shocked. She always was perceptive.

"Don't overdo it, okay? I said it before, right? Mayushii doesn't want to be a burden for Okarin. You don't have to... Use that tone anymore, ok? If you're in pain, you can go back to normal, and let Okarin say what's on his mind, okay?"

"I... Am..." I said, feeling as if I was about to breakdown. "You don't have to worry about Mayushii any more. Because Mayushii is fine. It's okay for Okarin to cry if Okarin wants to, okay? I don't know what happened, but... It's okay to cry, okay?"

Her voice was so gentle and tender, like a gentle mother's. She knew nothing of what I went through now when I saw her die dozens of times when I had to sacrifice the time we spent with Suzuha, the dreams of Faris and Lukako, and the love between me and Kurisu.

I choked up. It was too much. I went through too much. Even know, I put on a strong face as Lab Member 001... Rattling. My mask had cracked and crumbled now. I finally protected Mayuri, the person I need to protect as if she was my little sister.

I was finally free now from the pressure, which I realized from Mayuri's words. I recalled everything about Kurisu, from her behavior to the softness of her lips. "Hey, Okarin. Are you actually crying?" Daru asked. My vision began to blur.

"I... I..." Various feelings puddle inside my head and get out of control. The sadness of no longer being able to be with Kurisu pains my heart. I sacrificed it all... For Mayuri. This is the world where Mayuri lives, where Kurisu dies. This is too cruel... Why Kurisu? Why her? Why must fate damn us this way? Why did Kurisu show me her smile, ever?

I continue to cry.

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

Three days passed since then, on August 21st.

Mayuri has not died. The Rounders did not attack the lab. The Braun Tube Workshop showed no signs of moving.

With the lab at peace, Daru would come and go to MayQueen+NyanNyan as usual, and Mayuri would come up with plans for her costumes for next ComiMa.

My heart had a gaping hole, and I was the only one so powerless.

"Phew. This is the end, huh." I looked at the Dumpster next to the lab once more, as I finally disposed of the PhoneWave (name subject to change) and the IBN 5100. I knew Mayuri wouldn't be attacked at this point.

"What a waste... We could've gotten a fortune if we sold the IBN 5100." Daru said. "There's no more microwave in the lab anymore... Now Mayushii can't eat her Juicy Chicken Number One anymore..." Mayuri said.

"If it's just a microwave you want, we can get another one," I said.

As of today, my alter ego, Hououin Kyoma, would die as well. He would die with the miraculous time machine made from coincidence after coincidence.

It's all... Over.

Suzuha Amane was gone.

Faris NyanNyan still had her father dead.

Lukako Urushibara would remain a boy.

Moeka Kiryu would still be a rounder, I think.

Makise Kurisu, my lover... Is dead.

It's all done.

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Okarin? I think you may want to see the phone. Some woman is spouting nonsense."

"...Okabe Rintaro."

"Meet on the Radio Kaikan building in Akihabara."

"...Who is this?"

"Suzuha Amane, the daughter of Itaru Hashida."


	3. Road to Steins Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20XX, August 21st.
> 
> After receiving a phone call from Suzuha Amane, Okabe Rintaro is confused at the implications.

I stared down the Radio Kaikan building. This place is where most of the major events occurred...

Suzuha Amane, in the Alpha world line, arrived here via her time machine. Just like before...

This is also where... Kurisu died.

I breathed heavily, but I had to calm myself. We needed to go in.

Mayuri and Daru were right by my side as we found a way in due to the police tape surrounding the building.

Mayuri was confused as usual, and Daru was simply wondering what was going on.

Our trio walked up the stairs since the elevator was out of commission, and as we slowly approached the seventh floor, I only got more nervous. "Is Okarin OK?" Mayuri asked.

"Yeah... It's fine, it's just that a murder took place here not long ago..." I said, but there was more to it than that. Still, I hope it's a good enough lie. Mayuri stared at me for a little bit, before letting it go.

We reached the roof. And there, was the 'satellite'... The Time Machine.

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Glad you could make it." A woman's voice spoke out. It was colder and harsher than I remember, but I knew that voice only belonged to one person. "...Suzuha." I said.

The part-time warrior. The worker at the Braun Tube shop. The Time Traveler from 2036. Yet, I wasn't surprised to see her here... Why?

Suzuha walked out from behind the Time Machine, greeting the three of us. "Uncle, Dad, Mayushii..." She said, giving off a small smile. "...No, there's no time to be sentimental."

"Um, why do you keep calling me 'dad'? Although I wouldn't mind it if you kept it like that..." Daru said, letting his perverted tendencies kick in. "Uncle? And, more importantly... Why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm the same person as 'John Titor', Uncle. If we don't do something, World War III will commence." Suzuha stated.

_...What?_

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yC2JQlnmkLI / Messenger]

I... I spent all those time jumps, trying to save Mayuri, only to sacrifice the dreams of many and sacrificing someone I loved... Only for me to end up in the world line where World War III would begin?

"I'm a Time Traveler from the year 2036. World War III begins as a result of the race for Time Machines, which began between Europe and Russia. At some point, America got involved and that's where the campfire became a bonfire." Suzuha had explained.

"...But, there was one hope. My father created a time machine, allowing me to return to the past... For a chance to stop the war from happening." It was those words that caused me to be upset. "Impossible! That's... Not possible..."

"...Why not?" Suzuha asked. "Because of World Line Convergence...!" As I said that, flashbacks drew me to each and every time that Mayuri died. "...Father expected this would happen, but... There's a way to avoid it." Suzuha said. "Wha...?"

" **1.048596.** That is the convergence point we must reach." As I heard those words, I instantly pictured the Divergence Meter in my head. "...Why that one specifically?" I asked, caution not to just believe it all. "It's the **Steins Gate** world line. It's a world line where Kurisu lives, and World War III doesn't commence."

...! Steins Gate...? Isn't that just... A silly term I made up?

But, Kurisu lives... World War III doesn't commence... And it's on the Beta spectrum too, meaning... "Are you saying it's... Essentially the perfect world line?" I asked, almost tripping over my own words. "You could say that, yeah."

"I..." I hesitated. It was good. Too good. There had to be a catch. "Okarin?" The soft, gentle voice called out to me once more.

I looked up, noticing Daru by the time machine, Suzuha staring me down in her war outfit, and Mayushii close to me. "All of it was gibberish to Mayushii... But it saves the world and, um... Kurisu, right? Mayushii thinks it's worth a shot."

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HljFLeIkpLU / Re-Awake] 

It was those words. Mayuri always had a way of motivating people to at least try. I was no different. "Ha... Haha... Very well, then. I, the great Hououin Kyouma, will save this world once more!" I shouted out, entering my pose once more.

"...It seems we're in agreement then. Dad, get away from the Time Machine." Suzuha spoke. "Okey dokey. Okarin, you better not mess this up!" Daru said, giving me words of encouragement. "Heh... I will do this in one try. Now!" I pulled out my phone, put it to my ear. "Yes, it seems we are prepared... To save Christina, to save the world. Commence Operation Skuld."

Suzuha just looked at me blankly, while both Daru and Mayuri grinned at seeing my old self. The world line divergence percent that will save Mayuri, Kurisu, and the world. I will reach Steins Gate... No matter what.


	4. Enter the Metaverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation Skuld was a drastic failure.
> 
> Or, me being too lazy to rewrite the whole "Part 1" of Operation Skuld!

**[ Music Stop ]**

The Time Machine reopened. I walked out of it on unsteady feet, falling over on the ground in front of Daru and Mayuri. "Woah, that was fast! W-Wait, you're-"

"Dad! Get a towel, now!" Someone yelled out. I didn't care who. I didn't care what they said. I didn't care about _anything_. I need silence.

The truth? It wasn't that bastard Nakabachi who killed Kurisu. It was me. I was the one who killed her all along. That scream back then was _mine_.

"Okarin, you're covered in blood... Mayushii is worried!" Another voice said. I didn't care who it belonged to. I should've known that World Line convergence was fated to screw me over once more.

"Okabe, you need to rest, and recover. Then, we can-" "No! We can't. It's impossible... Kurisu's death, World War III, all of it. Inevitable. We're just pawns... In god's game. To hell with it all! To hell with that bastard Nakabachi, using a fake name to avoid his daughter... Shouichi Makise, ha! This damn Radio Building is his own laboratory, the lab for the war if he started it all!" I slammed my fist against the ground.

**"Candidate found. Conditions have been met. Beginning Navigation."**

...?

"...Huh?" Suzuha said, and as soon as Daru walked up towards us, the world began to warp around us.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_jrdq_3RsSo / Into the Metaverse ]

For a moment, I almost thought it was Reading Steiner activating. But it soon clearly wasn't, as the land around us warped and warped... Until we found ourselves in a run-down room. "Uncle! Dad! Are you all alright?" Suzuha yelled out.

No, I wasn't alright. Emotionally, and mentally. But that couldn't matter right now, I need to know what just happened. Mayuri, Daru, and Suzuha are all with me, meaning it's not Reading Steiner.

"Is everyone alright?" Suzuha asked again. "M-Mayushii is scared... But OK!" Mayuri said. "S-Same here..." Daru followed after Mayuri's words. "...I'm alright, physically." I stated.

"Phew... Where are we now?" She asked, as we examined the room.

It seems we were in what's called a 'white room', although it was mostly run down here. Suddenly, reality began to phase out, and we saw the rooftop. "What the..."

I thought I heard a voice for a second, but we were all too confused and panicked. "D-Did we just enter some sort of RPG...?" Daru asked, it was nice to see he was still joking. "Mayushii's really scared..." Mayuri said, looking as if she was going to cry.

"...Hey..."

"Look, there's some doors here, we can get out through here... At least it isn't-" Suzuha said, before cutting herself off. "What is it?" I asked. "What. The. Hell?!" She screamed out, before jumping back from the door. It seems to stay open for a few seconds, before closing.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=250wNA9s8Do / Chaos Mind ]

"Hey, jeez! I'm not the scary, am I?" A voice spoke out. I turned towards it, and... "EEEEEEK!" Daru yelled out. Like father, like daughter. Though I couldn't blame him, since what we were seeing was... A talking cat? "W-Wait, am I hallucinating?" I asked myself mentally. "No, you are NOT dreaming! If you four could calm down, I'd gladly explain." The black cat said. It was walking on two legs, who was wearing a scarf and had an absurdly large head for his body.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh..." Daru began stuttering, just confused at the sight of this thing. "E-Explain yourself!" Suzuha grabbed a pistol from her back pocket, and pointed it at the cat- Wait, she has a gun!? "W-Wait! Don't point that thing at me, I'm a good guy! Just let me explain myself, alright?!" The cat panicked. "...Alright." Suzuha calmly said, before putting her gun back into her back pocket.

"Mayushii doesn't know what's going on... But Mayushii thinks you look cute!" Mayuri says, obviously gesturing to the cat. "C-Cute?! I'm not- Ah, forget it. We're in a safe room, but that doesn't mean we can relax." The cat explained. "Hey, monster cat. Name?" Daru said. It seems he's calmed down considerably. "I'm not a cat! I'm- Ugh... I'm Morgana."

"...Morgana, huh." I said calmly. Despite seeming calm, I was broken. The blood was still on my shirt, the warm blood of...

I had a quick flashback to Kurisu, when I stabbed... Her. I kneeled over, almost throwing up. "H-Hey, is he alright?" A voice. "Uncle, stay up!" Another voice. I heard Nakabachi's taunting voice. I... I killed Kurisu. I deserve to.

_*SMACK!*_

"Okarin, get it together, man!" Daru shouted out, his palm red from smacking me. "Daru..." I said softly. I had to get up, we needed to get out of here first. "Alright, _now_ may I explain?" Morgana said, obviously annoyed. "Mayushii is ready anytime!" Mayuri said. "Good. Now, where to begin..."

"Well, for starters, the realm we are in is known as the **Metaverse**. It's a realm where peoples distorted desires manifest. The smaller desires tend to manifest in Mementos, but the larger, more corrupt tend to stand on their own, in Palaces. This is where we are now-" Morgana explained, before Suzuha spoke out. "You expect us to believe that?!" She yelled out, but I retaliated. "Time travel is possible, and you're seeing this cat. It's reality, whether you like it or not." I said, and she backed off.

"Thanks, white coat. Now, where was I. Right." Morgana then continued.

"Both Mementos and Palaces are crawling with Shadows, but there is a way to fight them- We call them Personas. In order to awaken to them, one must have a particularly strong will of rebellion. Out of the five us right here, clearly only I can use a Persona. Anyways, that's about all you need to know for now. Any questions?" Morgana finished.

The cat said that palaces are formed from a sole person, meaning... "...Whose palace is this?" I asked, wanting to confirm my thoughts. "I thought you'd ask that."

"Shouichi Makise, head of the Time Travel division in this laboratory."


End file.
